Undisclosed Desires
by Virginie10969
Summary: Défi Prompt Scott's Pack : Scott se rend à l'appartement de Derek et lui demande si c'est vrai qu'il a des sentiments pour Stiles. Derek va jouer carte sur table avec lui. Va-t-il le convaincre ? Scott acceptera-t-il cette relation entre l'alpha et son meilleur ami ?


**Hello, première publication pour mwa et pas pour n'importe quoi le défi prompt du Scott's Pack.**

 **Merci à ma Dealeuse pour le défi, merci à mon Farfadet pour le prompt, merci à ma Moitié pour le titre.**

 **Jvous aimes :p**

 **Je remercie aussi mon cerveau qui a bien voulu pondre un truc. A vous de voir s'il s'agit d'un truc qui vaut le coup.**

 **Sterek all the way!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait un mois depuis les derniers événements, depuis la mort de Boyd, un mois que Stiles trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas se retrouver dans les douches avec les autres joueurs de l'équipe de crosse après l'entraînement.

Aujourd'hui encore il avait réussi, après une remarque à la Stiles envers ce cher Finstock et il s'était retrouvé de corvée rangement de matériel. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il débarqua dans les vestiaires, constatant qu'il ne restait que quelques joueurs dont Scott qui finissait lui aussi de s'habiller.

"Hé déjà prêt Bro ?" lança Stiles à son frère de cœur.

"Ouais comme d'hab… " fit remarquer Scott.

"OK ben tu vas rentrer alors ? Toute façon, je dois passer par le poste de police en rentrant. On se tient au jus pour ce soir ?"

"Ouais je rentre à plus tard Bro"

"Ça roule à plus tard" conclut Stiles laissant Scott quitter le vestiaire.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, il retira sa tenue de crosse et fila sous la douche.

Scott arriva à sa moto lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses clés dans son casier, il retourna donc au vestiaire. En passant la porte, il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami qui résonnait à travers la pièce. Au vue de la chanson, il pouffa en imaginant Stiles se trémoussant en rythme sous la douche. Se disant qu'une petite vidéo vaudrait son pesant d'or, il sortit son téléphone et se dirigea vers les douches. Lorsqu'il vit le corps de Stiles, son téléphone lui échappa des mains pour s'écraser sur le sol. Stiles sursauta et se retourna pour voir son meilleur ami, le visage grave.

"Scott… Je… Tu…Que fais-tu encore ici ? "

Scott resta silencieux s'approchant de Stiles et lui attrapa le bras pour le remettre de dos histoire de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

"Scott ? "

"Tu m'expliques ? "

"T'expliquer quoi ? "

"Stiles… "

"Mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles"

"Me prends pas pour un idiot" grogna Scott traînant son ami jusqu'à un miroir où il osa à peine montrer du bout des doigts les marques tout en précisant "Je parle de ces marques-là. Des bleus ! Des sons ! Des traces de griffes ! Des traces de dents ! "

"... Ouais bon j'avoue, j'ai réussi à conclure avec une jolie demoiselle un peu sauvage"

"Mais bien sûr… "

"Quoi tu me crois pas capable de faire craquer une fille ? "

"Je n'ai senti aucune odeur étrangère sur toi. Par contre, je sens régulièrement celle de Derek. Et quand je vois ces marques je pense plus à un loup enragé qu'à une demoiselle aussi sauvage soit-elle. Alors tu comptes avouer ? "

"Je… Quoi… Non… Ce n'est pas Derek. T'es pas bien. Non seulement il ne peut pas me voir en peinture mais en plus c'est un homme je te rappelle" ricanant Stiles.

"OK, tu veux nier, il me suffit juste d'aller lui demander" rétorqua Scott alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie récupérant ses clés dans son casier au passage.

"Non… Scott… Tu ne peux pas faire ça!" cria Stiles poursuivant son meilleur ami.

"Et toi tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça" répondit Scott stoppant Stiles à l'entrée des vestiaires et lui rappelant qu'il était encore complètement nu.

Stiles jura et fit demi-tour pour s'habiller en quatrième vitesse mais il était trop tard Scott avait déjà disparu.

Scott arriva devant le loft, il leva les yeux et vit de la lumière dans la fenêtre de l'appartement occupé par Derek.

Il pensa qu'il n'avait pas réellement revu le loup depuis les derniers événements. Si ça se trouve, Stiles était le seul à vraiment avoir revu Derek.

Il soupira puis entama son ascension des marches avant de pousser la grande porte métallique sans même avoir pris la peine de frapper.

Il s'avança d'un pas qu'il voulait sûr et déterminé jusqu'à se poster à côté du loup qui faisait face à la grande baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Les mains posées sur les hanches, il dû répéter plusieurs fois son prénom avant que le susnommé ne daigne bien revenir à lui et tourner la tête en direction de son visiteur.

"Scott, que veux-tu ? "

"Je crois que tu as des choses à m'expliquer ?

"Ah oui, quelles choses ? "

"Stiles ! "

"Ah qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Il s'est encore fourré dans une sale histoire ? "

"Oui, il s'est fourré dans une sale histoire et malheureusement tu es aussi coupable que lui sur ce coup là ? "

"Ok tu m'expliques?" demanda Derek un sourcil en l'air.

"Je parle de Stiles et toi. Je parle de ça… " avait répondu Scott insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

"Oh… " fut le seul mot prononcé par Derek avant qu'il ne replonge dans ses pensées.

De longues secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que Scott ne s'impatiente se mettant à taper du pied.

"Que t'a-t-il dit ? " demanda alors le loup.

"Il n'a rien voulu avouer, je suis donc venu directement voir la deuxième personne concernée. "

"Et toi, que penses-tu?"

"Je me doute que vous ne jouez pas aux cartes. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est plutôt de m'assurer que cette relation est saine"

"Mieux vaut peut-être que tu ne sache pas la vérité alors!"

"Et mieux vaut pour vous que vous me disiez la vérité!"

"Très bien, j'ai compris." soupira le loup allant s'installer dans son fauteuil, Scott le suivant et s'installant face à lui dans le canapé.

"Ça a commencé le soir de la mort de Boyd. Alors que vous étiez tous partis en emmenant son corps, moi je suis resté seul ici. J'ai sorti de la cachette de Peter une bouteille de vodka à l'Aconit. Pas besoin de t'expliquer qu'en vidant cette bouteille, c'est mon esprit que je cherchais à vider. En vain, tout se chamboulait dans ma tête, j'allais exploser quand Stiles a eu la bonne idée de venir voir comment j'allais" le loup mima des guillemets en prononçant le terme bonne idée puis continua.

"Il a débarqué en tentant de me consoler avec son flot de paroles incessantes et son étreinte. L'esprit déjà bien brouillé par la boisson, ses mots et son odeur sucrée ont complètement fini de me mettre à terre.

Et j'ai craqué, j'ai laissé s'envoler ma raison et je lui ai sauté dessus. J'ai utilisé le sexe comme diversion pour tout oublier un instant, pour effacer ma frustration."

Scott soupira mais resta silencieux n'osant poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Stiles ne s'est pas débattu, il m'a laissé faire. Lorsque j'ai été hésitant puis brutal, à chaque fois, d'une voix douce et posé, il m'a invité à continuer." poursuivit Derek devinant la question muette de son homologue.

"Sauf que cette soirée c'était il y a un mois et que les marques que j'ai aperçu étaient plus récentes et plutôt nombreuses. " fit remarquer le plus calmement possible Scott.

"Hum, et bien, tu connais Stiles. C'est un adolescent débordant d'hormones qui ne dirait pas non à une partie de jambe en l'air. Quant à moi, j'y trouve un exutoire me permettant de tout envoyer valser et de ne pas devenir fou. "

"OK je vois. Je n'aurai qu'une seule et unique question. As-tu des sentiments pour Stiles ? "

"Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus capable d'avoir des sentiments pour quiconque."

"Donc pour toi Stiles n'est qu'un défouloir." soupira Scott.

Derek ne lui répondit que par un silence gardant simplement l'air perdu qu'il arborait depuis l'arrivée du jeune loup. Il décida donc qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire et que c'était à son tour d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

"Derek je sais que tu as vécu beaucoup d'événements douloureux, dans un passé lointain mais aussi plus récemment. Je ne vais donc pas me faire l'avocat du diable en me permettant de te juger. Je veux juste mettre les points sur les i. Stiles est mon meilleur ami, mon frère, une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. On a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, on a toujours veillé l'un sur l'autre et cela depuis que la moitié de nos familles ont disparus. Malgré tout je n'ai aucun droit de vous interdire de vous voir. Je tiens juste à te mettre en garde. Si tu le fais souffrir ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, loup de naissance ou pas, je ne te raterai pas."

Scott avait réussi à ne pas élever la voix mais le ton employé ne laissait pas place au débat. Derek comprit le message et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Scott se levait prêt à quitter le loft mais arriver à la porte d'entrée, la main sur la poignée, il se stoppa et se retourna vers Derek.

"Je pense que tu te trompes quand même sur un point. Stiles est peut être un adolescent que ses hormones démangent. Mais il est sensible, doux et fidèle. Il a été amoureux de Lydia pendant de nombreuses années. Même si elle l'a toujours ignoré, il lui est resté fidèle et attaché. Il ne t'aurait jamais céder par pure envie de s'envoyer en l'air ou même par pitié. S'il t'a laissé faire c'est forcément qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi. Si tel est le cas, deux solutions, tu lui offre ce qu'il mérite ou tu le laisses partir et trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, une relation comme celle-ci ne vous mènera à rien." conclua-t-il avant de quitter le loft.

Alors qu'il arrivait à sa moto, Scott tourna la tête en voyant la jeep se garer et Stiles courir vers lui.

"Alors ? " demanda Stiles d'un air inquiet.

"Derek m'a avoué le genre de relation que vous entreteniez et dans quel circonstances vous en étiez arrivés là."

"Et tu comptes me faire la morale ?"

"Nan ça ne servirait à rien puisque tu ne m'écouterais pas"

"Tu me connais bien Bro"

"Malgré tout j'ai une question. As-tu des sentiments pour Derek ?"

Stiles ne répondit que par un sourire gêné et rêveur.

"Pourquoi acceptes-tu une relation comme celle-là alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?"

Stiles marqua un nouveau silence ennuyé cette fois-ci avant de répondre à son meilleur ami.

"J'ai aimé Lydia pendant dix ans sans jamais oser quoi que ce soit, résultat elle m'a toujours ignorée. Tu connais Derek, déjà c'est un mec, un solitaire, un grincheux brisé par la vie. J'avais encore moins de chance qu'il me regarde. J'ai donc décidé d'accepter ce qu'il m'offre."

"De la brutalité, pas de sentiments. Il se sert de toi ! Ça te va vraiment ?"

"C'est certain que j'aimerais qu'il ressente aussi quelque chose pour moi, qu'il me regarde. Malgré tout, cela me permet d'être près de lui, d'être sa bouée et je ne veux pas qu'il vive ça avec une autre personne. Dans ces moment-là, j'ai l'impression qu'il lâche prise et me laisse entrevoir derrière le masque qu'il s'efforce de porter jour après jour. Et puis qui sais peut être qu'un jour, il craquera pour l'humain agaçant mais irrésistible que je suis."

Stiles essaya de paraître aussi joyeux qu'à son habitude mais son ami le connaissait trop bien.

"Hum. Ça reste malgré tout une relation bancale et injuste pour toi. Tu as droit au bonheur. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette relation et s'il venait à te faire souffrir il n'en sortirait pas indemne"

"Merci Scotty, ça me touche vraiment." sourit enfin Stiles serrant dans ses bras son presque frère.

"Bon je rentre, je suppose que tu montes."

Stiles acquiesça puis relâchant l'étreinte, prit le chemin du loft alors que Scott démarra sa moto.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande porte métallique, Stiles prit quelques secondes pour enfouir ses sentiments au fond de lui et revêtir son habituel costume d'adolescent hyperactif et bavard avant d'entrer.

"Salut Sourwolf, ça va quoi de neuf ? Jolie journée nan ? Je suis sûr que tu l'as encore passé enfermé dans ce loft? Tu devrais t'aérer de temps à autre tu vas finir par prendre la poussière."

Stiles avait débité ces paroles d'un seul souffle jusqu'à ce que Derek ne le coupe.

"Stiles… Tais-toi" cria Derek tout à coup faisant sursauter l'adolescent.

"Je suppose que tu es fâché à cause de Scott. Je suis désolé qu'il ait tout découvert. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour le cacher et ça à marcher pendant un temps mais il a fallu qu'il oublie ses clefs aujourd'hui. Du coup, il a voulu savoir mais je n'ai rien dit alors il a eu la bonne idée de venir te demander directement. Vraiment désolé pour ça. Il faut toujours qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas."balbutia Stiles.

"Le problème c'est pas Scott" cracha Derek l'air toujours aussi énervé.

"Alors je vois pas quel est le problème ?"

"Scott dit que tu as des sentiments pour moi".

À ces paroles, Stiles se figea, restant silencieux et son cœur accélérant la cadence.

"A-t-il raison ?"

Stiles savait qu'il était inutile de mentir face aux sens du loup, il commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, les yeux rivés sur le sol du loft.

D'une voix à peine audible, pour des oreilles humaines, un Oui passa laborieusement la barrière de ses lèvres.

Derek soupira bruyamment faisant à nouveau sursauter l'adolescent dont le cerveau tournait maintenant à vive allure.

"Mais je ne veux pas te les imposer, je sais bien que toi tu ne ressens rien. Je ne te demande rien et je peux me contenter de notre relation actuelle. Ça ne change rien à la situation."

"Ça change tout au contraire"

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement, il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Il traversa le loft, passant à côté de Derek sans lever les yeux du sol. Il se posta dos au loup regardant par la baie vitrée.

"Ce qui veut dire ?" osa-t-il à peine demander.

"Comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi. Je ne peux plus en avoir pour personne. Pour l'instant, tu dis que tu peux te contenter de cette relation mais ça ne durera pas. Scott a raison, tu as le droit à une relation saine avec quelqu'un qui puisse te rendre ce que tu donnes."

"Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de dire ce que je crois que tu vas dire ?" s'inquiéta l'adolescent retenant des sanglots dans sa voix.

"Stiles, tu as été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin, je ne veux pas te blesser, ni me fâcher avec Scott. On ne s'est rien promis alors mettons fin à tout cela maintenant. "

"OK, je vois, alors salut Derek" conclut Stiles d'une voix atone, les yeux dans le vide alors qu'il prit la sortie du loft d'un pas lent espérant que le loup le retienne. Cela n'arriva malheureusement pas et une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, il se mit à courir jusqu'à sa jeep dans laquelle il s'enferma avant de fondre en larmes, donnant quelques coup de poings sur son volant.

Arrivant chez lui, Stiles s'écroula complètement paumé sur le sofa du salon et ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouteille de whisky du shérif qui était absent. Il l'emporta dans sa chambre pour se saouler espérant sortir Derek de ses pensées.

Tard dans la nuit, fatigué d'avoir pleuré et assommé par l'alcool, il s'endormit pour ne se réveiller qu'en fin de matinée le lendemain. Avec un mal de tête carabiné, Stiles se souvint vaguement avoir tout envoyé balader à travers la pièce la veille, y compris son réveil qui avait sonné lui indiquant que l'heure d'aller en cours était arrivée. Il décida de laisser tomber le lycée n'ayant pas le courage de supporter ni les questions de ses amis ni les sermons des profs. Remarquant sur son téléphone les innombrables messages de Scott, Stiles répondit par un texto expéditif "Juste malade, je me repose quelques jours. On se voit lundi."

Après un rapide repas et une douche, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, volets et porte fermés, pour ne pas être dérangé. Stiles passa la journée sur son lit se rappelant ces moments avec Derek qui lui seraient désormais interdits.

Le lendemain, il prit sa jeep pour se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère où il passa une grosse partie de la journée, lui parlant de tous les derniers évènements surnaturels ainsi que de sa relation avec Derek.

A la nuit tombée, alors qu'il commençait à faire plus frais et qu'il se sentait plus léger d'avoir balancé tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, il reprit la jeep direction la maison du shérif.

Le cimetière était en lisière de la grande forêt de Beacon Hills, et lorsqu'il vit quelque chose surgir devant ses phares, il mit un grand coup de volant pour l'éviter finissant dans le décor et à moitié assommé. Le temps d'essayer de reprendre ses esprits, il sentit un gros coup sur sa nuque qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Derek n'avait pas revu Stiles alors que depuis la mort de Boyd, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans qu'il ne vienne au loft s'enquérir de l'état du loup. Si au départ, ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble, peu à peu une autre routine s'était installée. Le temps passé ensemble avait augmenté, parfois ils leur arrivaient de manger ensemble, parfois Stiles babillait des heures pendant que Derek l'écoutait d'une oreille en bouquinant, parfois ils restaient allongés dans le silence l'un à côté de l'autre. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était le comportement froid et distant du loup face à l'adolescent qui avait toujours été présent, attentionné, doux mais ne lui forçant jamais la main. Stiles était partit emportant avec lui la sérénité de ces moments ne laissant qu'un silence lourd et pesant sur le moral de Derek.

Il commença à ressasser ses précédentes histoires, Kate et Jennifer qui s'étaient jouées de lui pour parvenir à leur fin, affaiblissant un peu plus sa confiance en l'amour. Cette confiance qui avait été pas mal entachée avec la mort de Paige, son premier amour, la seule qui avait réussi à l'apaiser autant que Stiles. Voilà qu'il comparait Paige et Stiles, mais pourquoi ? Aurait-il des sentiments pour l'adolescent ? En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas nier que depuis leur rencontre, leur relation avait toujours été "animée".

Alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Scott criant le nom de son meilleur ami.

"Scott ? Je peux t'aider ?" demanda Derek de son habituel ton grincheux.

"Où est Stiles ? Il est ici ?"

"Nan, cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas revu"

"Dis-moi que ça ne date pas du jour où je suis venu te parler de lui ?" s'inquiéta soudainement Scott.

Face à un Derek qui restait silencieux, Scott, habituellement d'un calme inébranlable, haussa légèrement le ton.

"Que s'est-il passé vendredi ? Je veux savoir maintenant"

"Il m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi, j'ai alors mis fin à cette relation que tu trouvais malsaine" soupira Derek.

"OK, je comprends mieux quand il a dit qu'il était soit disant malade ce week-end. En attendant cela fait au moins deux jours qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui."

Scott fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone qui afficha le numéro du shérif.

"Allo shérif ? Quoi la jeep ? Dans un fossé ? Près du cimetière ? J'arrive toute suite."

Scott raccrocha et tout en prenant le chemin de la sortie du loft, il balança un avertissement à Derek "On en reparlera mais d'abord je dois retrouver Stiles."

Derek était resté figé sur place en entendant la conversation entre Scott et le père Stilinski.

Lorsque l'idée qu'il avait pu arriver quelque chose de grave à Stiles lui traversa l'esprit, un sentiment très désagréable l'avait soudainement envahi.

S'imaginer tout à coup, ne plus entendre la voix de l'adolescent raisonner inlassablement dans le loft rendit le silence qui y régnait insupportable.

Il attrapa sa veste en cuir et les clés de la Camaro avant de prendre la direction du cimetière.

Il stoppa sa voiture lorsqu'il aperçut la jeep dans le fossé puis rejoignit Scott et le shérif qu'il salua rapidement.

"Que fais-tu là ?" Siffla Scott.

"Je viens aider, moi aussi je veux le retrouver, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire" répliqua le loup commençant à inspecter la jeep en utilisant ses sens surdéveloppés.

"Je pense que tu en as suffisamment fait" commença Scott qui fut interrompu par un grognement retentissant si fort qu'il sursauta.

Il se retourna pour voir Derek les griffes sorties et les yeux brillants de leur couleur sang.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Une autre odeur que celle de Stiles est présente près de cette voiture. Et cette odeur, je suis certain de ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il s'agit de Kate."

Il ne laissa même pas Scott répondre qu'il disparut dans les bois qui longeaient la route où la jeep avait été retrouvée.

Il courait à vive allure tout en analysant chaque bruit, chaque odeur qui lui parvenait. Milles pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : Kate était en vie? Pourquoi avait-elle enlevée Stiles? Qu'allait-t-elle lui faire? Une chose était sûre, il devait le retrouver et vite car cette femme était folle et possible du pire.

La forêt était immense et il lui fallut plusieurs heures à courir sans s'arrêter avant d'entendre un cri déchirant la nuit.

Lorsqu'il repéra la direction d'où venait le cri, il courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à apercevoir une vieille cabane. Il huma l'air et tendit les oreilles pour avoir confirmation que les personnes qu'il cherchait étaient bien dans ce lieu.

"Stiles, j'espère qu'elle ne t'as rien fait sinon…"

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase que la voix de Kate retentit depuis la cabane.

"Viens vérifier par toi-même, qu'attends-tu, Stiles et moi sommes impatients de te voir Derek."

Il se précipita alors jusqu'à la cabane ouvrant la porte à grand coup de pied.

La vision qui lui apparut le cloua sur place.

Stiles était en face de lui, attaché les bras en l'air maintenus par des chaînes, des gouttes de sang coulaient sur son visage, son t-shirt était déchiré laissant apparaître une trace de griffure traversant son torse.

À ses côtés se tenait Kate dans sa forme de jaguar garou, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

"Bonjour Derek, alors heureux de me voir ? Que penses-tu de mon nouveau look ? C'est à cause d'un Hale si je suis moi aussi devenue un monstre. Alors sois gentil et laisse-moi te tuer."

"Si c'est après moi que tu en as, pourquoi t'en prendre à lui ? Tu n'avais qu'à venir me trouver !"

"Tout comme tu m'as enlevé ce à quoi je tenais le plus, mon humanité, je voulais t'enlever ce à quoi tu tenais le plus. "

Stiles se mit alors à rire "Son humanité, comme si elle en avait eu un jour. Elle est bien bonne celle là. Au moins tu sais les choisir avec de l'humour."

Kate assomma l'adolescent d'un coup sur la nuque avant de ricaner "Oh zut, je voulais qu'il reste éveillé pour te voir mourir mais il est si insupportable quand il commence à blablater sans s'arrêter que j'ai préféré le faire taire".

Depuis son arrivée, Derek avait à peine regardé Kate, restant le regard fixé sur Stiles. Lorsqu'il la vit posé une main sur lui, il se transforma, grogna et se jeta sur elle sans réfléchir.

La bataille fit rage entre le loup et la jaguar mais la cabane n'étant pas très grande, Derek essayait de venir à bout de Kate tout en évitant à Stiles de recevoir des coup mal placés.

Après de longues minutes de combat acharné, il réussit à arracher le cœur de la jaguar. A croire qu'elle en avait réellement un. Il se précipita alors vers Stiles pour le libérer de ses chaînes.

"Pardon Stiles" murmura-t-il à l'adolescent alors qu'il le serra contre son torse plaçant inconsciemment son nez dans le cou du plus jeune afin de respirer son odeur. Dieu qu'il aimait cette odeur et dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué. Lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit, il fut surpris, puis sourit rapidement avant de secouer la tête pour se ressaisir.

Derek porta Stiles pour rejoindre la Camaro au pas de course. Il installa l'adolescent sur le siège passager avant d'empoigner son téléphone pour y remarquer tous les appels manqués de Scott. Il rédigea un rapide message à celui-ci "Stiles est avec moi, je le conduis à l'hôpital" avant de prendre la route à vive allure.

Il avait bien du mal à garder les yeux sur la route, sa tête tournant sans cesse en direction de Stiles afin de vérifier son état. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'hôpital, Melissa prit Stiles en charge laissant Derek dans le hall qui tournait en rond tel un lion en cage jusqu'à l'arrivée de Scott et du shérif.

"Derek, tu nous explique ?"

"Kate avait séquestré Stiles dans une cabane au milieu des bois."

"Kate ? Mais je croyais que Peter l'avait tuée !"

"Moi aussi. Mais on s'était trompés, elle était devenue une jaguar garou. Ne supportant pas d'être un monstre, elle a voulu se venger de moi. Alors cette fois-ci, je l'ai tuée une bonne fois pour toute."

Melissa apparut, interrompant la discussion et expliquant que Stiles resterait quelques jours en observation mais devrait se remettre rapidement. Le shérif qui était resté muet entra dans la chambre où était endormi son fils et s'installa à ses côtés alors que Derek avait le nez collé à la vitre de la chambre pour apercevoir l'adolescent.

"Derek… Derek… Oh Derek"

Derek eut du mal à entendre Scott qui l'appelait car il concentrait son ouïe sur la respiration de Stiles.

"Quoi ?" répliqua-t-il.

"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est Stiles qu'elle a enlevée si c'est après toi qu'elle en avait ?"

"Elle voulait se venger en m'enlevant ce qui m'est le plus cher."

"Euh ouais… D'où ma question pourquoi Stiles. Après tout tu n'as aucun sentiment, aucun attachement pour lui si j'en crois tes dire."

Derek resta un moment silencieux les yeux toujours fixés sur l'adolescent allongé dans sa chambre.

"Derek ?"

"Ouais ben faut croire que dans sa folie, elle a été plus lucide que moi à ce sujet-là" murmura-t-il.

"Tu… Tu es entrain de me dire que tu as des sentiments pour Stiles ?"

"Je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire mais apparemment oui."

"Du moment que tu lui offre ce qu'il mérite et le traite comme il se doit, je n'ai rien à redire puisque lui t'a choisi. Mais je te déconseille de lui faire du mal, rappelle-toi que je garde un œil sur toi."

Derek acquiesça silencieusement lorsque le shérif sortit de la chambre.

"Bon il va plutôt bien, même s'il est encore endormi. Je dois retourner au poste, et toi Scott tu dois retourner en cours."

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais, retourne en cours, Derek tu reste ici pour veiller sur lui n'est-ce pas ?"

Derek sursauta de surprise aux mots du shérif alors que Scott exprima sa surprise "Hein ? Que ? Mais ?"

"Je connais bien mon fils. Et je connais aussi ce regard, je sais ce qu'il cache. Alors je ne me trompe pas si je dis que tu veux rester près de lui ?"

Derek se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement sous le regard médusé de Scott.

"Merci je compte que toi, tiens nous informés s'il se réveille. Allez Scott on y va, on repassera plus tard."

Alors que Scott se faisait tirer par le col en dehors de l'hôpital, Derek se retrouva seul devant la porte de la chambre de Stiles et se décida après une longue hésitation à entrer pour s'asseoir auprès du lit de l'adolescent.

Assis dans son fauteuil, le loup se contentait de surveiller la respiration de Stiles et en profita pour admirer ce visage endormi si apaisant puis son regard dévia sur le reste du corps de l'hyperactif qu'il trouvait vraiment à croquer. Euh stop, rembobinage, visage apaisant et corps à croquer? Pas de doute, son cerveau avait rendu l'âme, il devait s'avouer vaincu, il avait complètement craqué.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans sa contemplation et dans ses pensées, la voix de l'adolescent le rappela soudainement à la réalité.

"Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" s'interrogea-t-il en examinant la chambre d'hôpital.

"Kate…"

"Ah oui, Kate maintenant que tu en parle, je me souviens."

"Stiles…"

"Ouais, je sais Derek, désolé de m'être fait avoir, de m'être encore fourré dans de sale draps."

"Stiles, veux-tu bien te taire et me laisser parler" grogna le loup excédé d'être sans cesse interrompu par l'adolescent à peine réveillé.

Sans piper mot, Stiles pencha la tête regardant Derek d'un air interrogateur.

"Stiles, je te dois des excuses. Je ne t'ai pas traité comme tu le méritais et je t'ai dit des choses blessantes. Avant que tu ne partes, je n'avais pas conscience de mes sentiments mais ces derniers jours m'ont permis de comprendre que je tiens à toi plus que je ne veux me l'avouer. "

Stiles resta muet quelques instants la bouche grande ouverte avant d'afficher un immense sourire et d'oser demander "Pince moi je rêve ! Est tu vraiment entrain de dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?"

"Hum, et Kate l'avait compris bien avant moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle s'en est prise à toi. Pardon pour ça" soupira Derek.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Cette femme était folle" rassura-t-il le loup, osant lui prendre doucement la main.

"Malheureusement, elle n'est pas la seule à en avoir après moi, après les Hale. Sans compter que je suis l'alpha de Beacon Hills. Mais toi tu restes humain et en étant avec moi tu seras à nouveau pris pour cible alors…" commença à expliquer Derek avant d'être coupé par Stiles qui avait relâché sa main et perdu le sourire qu'il affichait la minute d'avant.

"Si tu essaies de me dire qu'il est impossible pour nous d'être ensemble malgré nos sentiments et cela à cause de nos statuts bien différents, ne gâche pas ta salive. J'ai vraiment été con de croire une seconde que tu voudrais…"

Stiles sentait les larmes montées mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek se pencha sur lui plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes, une main sur sa nuque. L'extrême douceur de ce baiser scotcha l'adolescent sur place et lorsque le loup se recula, il put le voir les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes ouvrir la bouche tel un poisson.

Derek se moqua dans un sourire avant de s'expliquer " Si tu arrêtais de me couper et me laissait finir mes phrases, tu n'aurais pas tout compris de travers. J'allais te dire qu'il va falloir que je te colle un collier GPS et que tu arrêtes de te faire avoir si facilement à chaque fois"

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit en annonçant "Je vais prévenir ton père et Scott que tu es réveillé. On se voit plus tard, profites-en pour te reposer."

Une demi-heure plus tard, le shérif et Scott retrouvèrent un Stiles seul mais réveillé, reposé et ne cessant de sourire bêtement. Ils comprirent que la discussion entre lui et Derek avait pris une tournure satisfaisante.

Le lendemain, l'adolescent pu sortir de l'hôpital et après un passage chez lui pour un repas et une douche, il prit la jeep direction le loft pour aller voir Derek dont il était sans nouvelle depuis leur baiser à l'hôpital. Il espérait que celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'avis entre temps. Inquiet à cette idée, il resta quelques minutes sans bouger derrière la grande porte métallique.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et un bras le tira à l'intérieur avant de le coller contre le mur avec douceur.

"Eh Derek salut…" commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par le loup qui se tenait devant lui et si proche qu'il sentait son souffle chatouiller son cou.

"Tu comptais rester dehors longtemps ? Ton cœur fait tellement de bruit qu'il aurait pu ameuter tout le quartier."

Derek ne laissa pas à Stiles le temps de répliquer qu'il rassembla leurs lèvres en un doux baiser auquel l'adolescent répondit.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs souffles front contre front, Stiles sourit et exprima son soulagement "Dieu merci, tu n'as pas changé d'avis. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis hein, dis ?"

"Chut pour l'instant tais-toi. Tu auras l'occasion de donner de la voix dans quelques minutes."

À ces paroles Stiles se sentit rougir et Derek laissa apparaitre un sourire narquois avant de coller Stiles à son torse et l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné lorsque l'adolescent glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du loup. Derek agrippa les fesses de Stiles afin que celui-ci puisse crocheter ses jambes autour de la taille du loup qui les mena jusqu'à la chambre sans que leurs langues ne se séparent une seule seconde.

Derek allongea Stiles doucement sur le lit puis vint s'installer sur ses hanches envoyant valser leurs deux maillots. Il admira le torse de l'hyperactif tout en le caressant doucement du bout des doigts avant de se pencher pour lui lécher et lui mordiller l'oreille. Le loup continua son doux supplice jusque dans le creux de son cou inspirant profondément pour s'enivrer de cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, décrochant au passage un soupir de contentement à l'adolescent.

Derek décida de descendre tout en parsemant de doux baisers et de douces caresses sur le torse de Stiles afin d'atteindre son jean qu'il déboutonna et retira lentement, prenant un malin plaisir à caresser la bosse apparente de l'adolescent augmentant ainsi le volume de ses soupirs.

Lorsque le boxer devint vraiment trop étroit, Derek libéra l'objet de ses désirs pouvant ainsi entamer de doux va et vient grâce à sa bouche et sa langue transformant les soupirs en gémissements.

Afin de faire taire les bruits s'échappant de sa bouche et qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, Stiles entreprit de lécher les doigts de Derek qui avait remonté une main pour caresser le torse frêle.

Le loup récupéra sa main afin de préparer doucement l'adolescent qui se tortillait sous ces caresses lancinantes.

Lorsqu'il estima qu'il ne lui ferait plus mal, Derek retira ses derniers vêtements laissant quelques courtes secondes de répit à Stiles avant de remonter l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en entrant en lui doucement. Le loup ne bougea pas lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. L'adolescent bougea enfin le bassin signe qu'ils pouvaient enfin se laisser aller.

Derek amorça de long et lents va et vient faisant trembler Stiles chaque fois qu'il touchait le point sensible en lui.

Les gémissements de Stiles se faisaient plus bruyants et sentir le souffle de Derek devenir de plus en plus court, en même temps que le rythme de ses coups de bassins qui augmentait, ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler.

Sentant leurs fins proches, l'adolescent noua ses jambes et ses bras autour du loup avant que tout deux ne viennent ensemble dans un dernier gémissement se répercutant à travers leur baiser.

Derek recouvrit le corps de Stiles le temps pour eux de retrouver un souffle régulier lui laissant ainsi quelques minutes pour repenser à la douceur extrême dont avait fait preuve son amant contrastant ainsi avec toutes les fois précédentes où ils avaient fait l'amour. Ces fois-là, Derek était brutal, comme inatteignable semblant toujours fuir ou tenter d'oublier quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, il paraissait apaisé, attentionné, tendre et passionné.

Stiles n'en revenait pas, après avoir vu ce côté du loup et goûté à cette tendresse, il pouvait mourir sans regret.

"J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas un rêve. Si par malheur ça devait en être un, faite que je ne me réveille jamais" chuchota l'hyperactif.

Derek roula sur le côté avant d'attraper Stiles le serrant contre lui d'une étreinte possessive.

"Non seulement ce n'est pas un rêve mais en plus demain quand tu ouvriras les yeux, tu seras toujours au creux de mes bras" lui susurra Derek avant de planter son nez au creux de son cou le respirant comme s'il était l'oxygène nécessaire à sa survie.

"Pour cette nuit comme pour les nombreuses prochaines à venir" conclut le loup avant de s'endormir tout contre un adolescent pantois et heureux.

* * *

 ** _Voilà j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde en cours de route. Dites-mwa ce que ça vaut. Histoire de savori si je tente la publication d'autres histoires!_**


End file.
